Finish the Story 4: Legion of Evil
Finish the Story 4: Legion of Evil is the fourth and final part of the Finish The Story series. It is also the first FTS thread that PSI Seven created. Yay him. Various information regarding plot League of Evil :Main article: Legion of Evil Remember the big enemies back in the good old FTS days such as Modu, Red Gai, Pyrotech, ETC.? Yeah they are good now (Except for Pyrotech, being held against his will) Of course this wont spark much of a plot so Ganondorf travels to the Realm of Evil to speak to an all-powerful wizard Pao-Kai and asks him to provide a league of villians across the multiverse to assist him in conquering all the realms, or destroying them? Killing a heroes? Cliché badguy stuff. Their stronghold is the Realm of Evil. Kingdom of Realms :Main article: Kingdom of Realms An all new concept. Let us create a kingdom that houses multiple portals to other realms! Realm of mystery, realm of death, realm of smash, all of them!! The Golem Army, Plant Army, and Angry Bird Army have fended off an attack from the Legion of Evil and claimed it as the stronghold of our heroes. They search for the Darkstone, a powerful gem that has the power to destroy all that is good. Golems dividing forces, PSI Seven has a new car the Seven Speedster, random third party heroes are showing up too. Things were looking great until some douchebag sorceress teleported a bulk of the armies, CoachSDot, Kernal Corn, and Mystic to a realm of endless war. Great... Realm of Death Just another realm right? Heroes just search for the Darkstone here right? WRONG!! This realm serves a very large part of the plot. The Fourth Parties have been sent to this place to inspect for the Darkstone, but they will discover something shocking later... And no it is not the fact COD Soldier spins around in battle and still manages to headshot his enemies, or the fact Rose's most powerful spell is to turn enemies into goats, nor the fact TF2 Soldier can even see through his he- man there are alot of weird facts about these characters. Realm of Smash So, Little Mac, Ness, Ike, and Cloud have been randomly teleported here. Why? We will find out later even the authors don't know... Kingdom of Darkness Yeah... uh, TheTruePokemonMaster is evil now. Dark Princess is the only one who hasn't converted simply because he is suddenly 100 times hotter now, they have an entire army of darkness consisting of an innumerable amount of highly skilled soldiers. How can this get any worse? Mewtwo, Captain Falcon, Lucas, Lucario, Fox, Falco, and the digitized Pyrotech his sidekick Galva-Girl, and Red Gai have snuck into the realm of unaware of the fact master is evil, cut off from all other heroes. At first they were unspotted but they discover Pokemon Master's plan Mewtwo foolishly attacks, blowing their cover. Things couldn't get worse apparently, PEASHOOTERFAN wakes up from a coma inside one of the cells in the basement. Mewtwo crashes inside after being pummeled by Master. Even MORE confusing, the FNAF World characters arrive at the scene! Story Link: http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:100030 CoachSDot {Realm of Smash: Battlefield} Ike: Huh! Ness: PK Thunder! Ike: Nice try Ike deflects Ness's attack. Ness: You know... it's boring. Ike: What? Me beating you all the time? Ness: No, without our friends Smash is getting boring... Little Mac appears out of nowhere* Ike: Hey Mac, long time no see. You found the Kingdom or Realms? Little Mac: What, what is the Kingdom of Realms, isn't it "Realm of Kingdoms"? Ness: Then how did you get here? Little Mac: All I remember was walking into the Kingdom of Rendezvous... Flashback I saw the demi-gods and PSI Seven being friends with the enemies... Modu: Clearly, everything is my fault. TheTruePokemonMaster: What did I do again? Dark Princess: Nothing that's been revealed so far in the past flashbacks. Ukod: We all wanted that apple, and we all fought over it, so we're all responsible. PSI Seven: Hm, yeah, I guess so. We suck. Mystic: Ha, yeah, we all suck. Modu: Ha ha. We all suck! So I was about to punch Modu's big evil face but two weird people appeared, they were familiar with PokemonMaster but not the other way around. Elise: Brother! Xander: Are you safe! after all these years we thought you were dead! CoachSDot: Do you know them? TruePokemonMaster: Nope Xander: It's me your brother Xander! TruePokemonMaster: Who? Xander: The demi gods they captured you! Elise: We are your brothers and sisters from Nohr! CoachSDot: ..... TruePokemonMaster: ..... Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, a floating magic rose and a freaking orange came and transformed Coach into some pea pod cannon Citron: My sensors say that's General Pea #5! He's turned into an ice monster! Rose: I'll turn him back with my magic CoachSDot: Oh my god, why are you two he- *De-evolution spell* CoachSDot: *Angry whistling* Then out of the blue some more people familiar with Se- Ness: Let me stop you, we asked you "How did you get here if you didn't use the Kingdom of Realms?" And you're telling us something entirely different! Little Mac:... I'll cut to the chase. I stepped back from the craziness and collided with a rock golem that was stalking everyone. Little Mac: GAHH! Golem: Little Mac, beware, a great evil approaches... Little Mac: Wait wha- Golem: The legion of evil, a great evil once prophesied comes to destroy us all... take this spec of oxygen with you. off to the realm of smash! Little Mac: But why do I need a spec of oxygeeeeEEEEEEENNN?!?!?!?! *Realm-aport* Citron: Do you know how much money that ship costed m- what was that? Xander: What, an orange! I haven't eaten in days. Citron: Hold on buddy I'm not edible. of Flashback Ike: That spec of oxygen... Little Mac: What about it? Ike: That very spec of oxygen the Golem placed in your hair is radiant. It is the final breath of the great Oden during the war of randu long ago... legends say that whoever bears it is granted infinite power... Little Mac: Really, I'm invincible? Ike: Nah I'm just messing with ya-AAUUGGHHHH!! K.O!!* Little Mac: *Turns head toward Ness as Ike respawns* Ness: *Whimper* 23:54, February 24, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Guy: D-D-Dan??? Is... is that you? Modu: Dan? Who's Dan? PSI Seven: Aaaaannd things get more complicated. Yes, Dan was my name before I met you guys. But who are you guys? How do you know my real name? Girl: You... you haven't seen us in years... PSI Seven:... ... wait? BENJAMIN? SALLY??? Is that you guys?!?! Benjamin: It is us! What happened to you?? Sally: And, why are there giant talking plants and a giant dark dragon? Mystic: Looooong and crazy story. These guys won't hurt you. Just go with it, that's what I did. (Pulls back her hood) Benjamin: Wait, Mayella?? Mystic: Yes, it's me. Modu: Ok, what, is going, ON?!?! Gollem: I can explain. Modu, Dark Princess, Mystic, PSI Seven, and CoachSDot: pleasedon'tteleportuswe'resorryweunderstandaaaaaa... (more desperate blabber) Gollem: It's ok. I understand you have learned your lesson. I'll explain everything... Long ago there was a prophecy, of four legendary heroes, leading a vast army. These heroes were a being that could evolve and change it's shape, a warrior with powers of mast destruction, a mortal with incredible magical powers, and a girl with powers more powerful than anyone has seen before. Mystic: Wait, that's us! Gollem: Indeed. This prophecy foretold you, CoachSDot, TheTruePokemonMaster, PSI Seven, and Mystic. This is PSI Seven and Mystic's home dimension. After running from the Illuminati's followers, PSI Seven and Mystic went through an inter-dimensional portal leading to the Realm of Kingdoms. PSI Seven: When me and Mystic got there, we gave ourself's new names to blend in with the names of the locals. Sally: Wait, PSI Seven? Mystic? PSI Seven: It's the coolest thing I could think of in the short amount of time I had. Ukod: What about you? Gollem: I belong to a race of ancient beings. We watch over the Kingdom of Realms. The Kingdom of Realms is our home, where we watch over all dimensions and regulate what can pass between dimensions. We prevent the forces of evil from spreading across the dimensions and taking over unsuspecting dimensions. We also guard items that would give the user massive amounts of power. Dark Princess: Such as the Notch Apple? Gollem: Exactly. (Legion of Evil's headquarters) Dr. Zomboss: So, who else are we going to get on our side? Mephiles the Dark: How about the Subspace Army? I've heard th... Ganondorf: ABSOLUTELY NOT NEVER, will I join forces again with that wretched Tabuu, not after what he has done to me. Besides, I've hired someone... Marx: Who? ???: Hello boys. Ganondorf: Ah, Bayonetta. You're looking lovely as ever today. 23:25, February 25, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Kingdom Of Mystery Xander:Brother we must tell you your past TruePokemonMaster:Okay... Flashback King Okrum:Bring me the boy Young TruePokemonMaster:Let me go! Young Xander:BROTHER! Dan:We got him! Teen Mystic:Finally we can destroy The Darknesses Cult! King Okrum:Yes the boy is ours! Young TruePokemonMaster:Let me go with my family! Young CoachSDot:We are your family. End Flashback TruePokemonMaster:......... Xander:We are taking you home TruePokemonMaster:They lied to me..... Xander:Yes they did. TruePokemonMaster:What should i do. Xander:Fight them TruePokemonMaster:How? Xander:Ganondorf is forming a legion of evill.I bet he would like to have the most powerful demi-god at his side TruePokemonMaster:Then i will join him Xander:Good.. 03:44, February 26, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot CoachSDot: *Suprises whistling* PSI Seven: Seriously you're just going to leave us like this? That flashback didn't make much sense! PokemonMaster: You understand the point don't you? Plus this story needs more villians. Citron: "Story?" Rose: This isn't a story, this is reality. Citron: I think thatsour cue to leave and come back when people least expect us. CoachSDot: (They forgot to turn me back!) Golem: The prophecy... it says there are 4 heroes. One of them are being seduced by evil... for the first time in a millennia, I don't understand what is going on. PokemonMaster: Evil? You all lied to me. CoachSDot, You aren't my brother. How can I be related to a worthless plant anyway? CoachSDot: (Worthless? If I had hands I would drive my knuckles so far up-) PokemonMaster: PSI Seven, we were never even related in the first place. I knew that before. PSI Seven: Well I'm not a demigod. PokemonMaster: And Mystic, I don't even know where you begin with you... Mystic: Well, for starters I am pure energy and have no physical form whatsoever. I have the ability to alter ti- PokemonMaster: Quiet, that wasn't a question that I wanted answered. Modu: If anyone was to turn evil, I thought it would be the dark- Darkness: Yes... yes! Finally! A spirit of malice! This was my plan all along!! Ukod: What? 01:10, February 27, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Kingdom Of Mystery TruePokemonMaster:You get the point i want to kill you. CoachSDot:I dont think any of us wanted it. Modu:I did Ukod:So did i CoachSDOT:Shut up! Ganondorf:Excellent! this will be fun The Kingdom Of Relams Meta Khight:So what are we going to do Cloud:Dunno Tempo:Guys COACHSDOT NEEDS HELP! Meta Khight:Thats our call Cloud:Yup Corrin:Wait for me Roy:And me Tempo:YAY! Kingdom Of Mystery TruePokemonMaster:I am so glad that i know this kinda power Shoots a darkness blast at CoachSDot CoachSDOT:Wasnt i supposed to be the evill one out of us! TruePokemonMaster:NOPE! GET WRKT! PSI Seven:Wow.... TruePokemonMaster gets hit by Meta Khight Meta Khight:HYAHHH! Tempo:Why do i have to face PokemonMaster! TruePokemonMaster:Dont ever listen to The Demi Gods! they are Liars! Mystic:Umm....did you ever think that maybe your brother was lying Tempo:Whos side should i choose? CoachSDOT:US! Ganondorf:US! Tempo:Demi's for the win! Epic battle breaks out! 15:19, February 27, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Pokemon Master, just so you know when I put parentheses they are supposed to be a character's thoughts. CoachSDot: *Fighting PokemonMaster* Why are you even doing this? Why would we lie to you? PokemonMaster: You lied to me alot of times! Remember tha- PSI Seven: *Fighting a horde of zombies* (Oh, that time. My God I never wanted to speak of that day) Meta Knight: *Fighting Marx in his final form* what day? Marx: AHAHAHAHA! *Red energy blast* Metaknight: *Deflects* Darkness: That time? I remember that day. (Yeeeessssss PokemonMaster, give in to evil. I will then consume your soul. Finally I get to devour someone) PokemonMaster: You still remember? It began with a simple game... Flashb- Mystic: *Punches CoachSDot in the root* CoachSDot: Owww! Why!? Mystic: You're the one writing here, no more flashbacks. And how are you talking? CoachSDot: I actually don't know, when I was devolved be Rose I alwasy though- PokemonMaster: Enough with the smalltalk! PokemonMaster and Mephiles fire a combined dark energy beam, knocking Mystic away, then PokemonMaster force chokes CoachSDot PokemonMaster: I find your lack of memory, disturbing. I told you before Peashooters can talk, according to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. Modu: How do you even have all these dark powers!? PokemonMaster: I don't know, but I like it. PokemonMaster casts CoachSDot aside like a ragdoll, then Bayonetta summons a giant fist to pound him. CoachSDot is turned into a trophy. Ukod: But... demigods can't die! Ganondorf: Ahahahahahaha! Tell em whats next Zomboss. Dr. Zomboss: Fools! You have all fallen into my exceedingly obvious trap! In mere minutes my unique assortment of Gargantuars, Z-Mechs, and Zombots will pummel all of you to oblivion!. Tempo: (We're screwed) PokemonMaster: Who's next? Darkness (Unnoticed): (Step one to consuming PokemonMaster's soul... granting him dark powers and making him believe they were his all along.) 19:13, February 27, 2016 JackPlatinum JackPlatinum Announcer: Suddenly, out of nowhere, out of the blue, and unexpected by everyone, it's......... GARGANTUAN CENA! CoachSDot: (What the-) PSI seven: (What the-) *punched in the face by ganondorf* Gargantuan CENA: You can't see me! TruePokemonMaster: I'm on your side and I think that's garish. Announcer: are you calling me garish? * Amp swings from the sky and knocks Pokemon master out* Other Zombies: Brains! (All hail the mighty gargantuan CENA) Citron appears in a ball of plasma Citron: I told you I'd come back when you least expected it! Conveniently, there's a huge stack of plant food off to the side Citron: *shoots plant food special plasma ball orb PK flash thing* Announcer: oh, and that's gargantuan CENAs first loss! Who is this plant? PSI Seven: now that the bad guys are taken out- thanks to that plasma spitting orange- we need to get out CoachSDot: what about TTPM? PSI Seven: *tackled by xander* 00:43, February 28, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster TruePokemonMaster:I will destory that thing TruePokemonMaster completey destroys Gargntuan Cena Dark Princess:OMG He is so hot! Modu:........ Ukod:........ PSI Seven:........ CoachSDot:....... Dark Princess:Modu i think i am going to break up with you! Modu:WHAT! Ukod:WHAT! PSI Seven:PLZ NO! CoachSDot:WHAT! TruePokemonMaster:HA HA HA! Dark Princess:Kiss me you hunk! Dark Princess kisses TruePokemonMaster Modu:Okay i am done! Ukod:Yeah can we join you guys? PSI Seven:Why not CoachSDot:Go ahead Tempo:Whats his ego level! Meta Khight:OMG....Its over 9000! 01:06, February 28, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Ganondorf: Goodbye logic. Marx: Ok... Zomboss:... Super Brainz: Brainz!! (I appeared out of nowhere) Zomboss: Back Super Brainz, you aren't even in the story. Mephiles: I'm confused. Citron: Wasn't that "Pokemon Master" dude with you General Pea? And how are you talking, Peashooters can't talk. CoachSDot: Long story. Just help us fight him. 03:57, February 28, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Kingdom of Realms Golem (the one that's been in the story for a while now): Sir. Something's up... You know that prophecy? Head Golem: Yeah? Golem: One of the heroes, TheTruePokemonMaster, he's on the dark side. I thought for sure he was one of the heroes mentioned in the prophecy. Head Golem: There are some things he is not aware of. You weren't here when, it happened. This is a huge problem. Unauthorized portals between dimensions are opening all over the place, and it looks like they are the work of a villain called, Dr. Zomboss. A few beings were sent to other dimensions, but we took care of it. What did you do with CoachSDot and his friends? Golem: They ended up in the realm called, "Reality", but I sent them back to The Realm of Kingdoms. What about TheTruePokemonMaster and his new alliances? Head Golem: We can not allow them to reach the Kingdom of Realms. Send out some of our best troops. We need to tell TheTruePokemonMaster what he doesn't know, before, before it is too late. Oh, and, but only as a last resort, we may need to use The Master Gem. Kingdom of Mystery The Darkness: Now, Subspace Army, MOVE OUT! Ganondorf: What! Hold up! I... The Darkness: Let me make something clear, Ganondorf. You ever doubted my evilness? I am the Darkness, I lead this army, and I say we use the Subspace Army. If you have a problem, I can crush you to smithereens. Ok? Darkmites! Destroy those smashers!! Two Darkmite Trons appear. Darkmite Tron: !GPR eht STF ni dessim ew elttab fo yrolg eht ecneirepxe lliw eW 21:44, February 28, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Tempo:Oh these guys again Meta Khight:We should go tell the others! Darkmite Tron:!ORGS MORK SMAMZLTY BROK? Cloud:What is he saying Golem:He is saying that he you will lose Meta Khight:Where did you come from? Golem:I am everywhere Kingdom Of Darkness King Darkstorm:Ah it is the youngest son of the demi gods TruepokemonMaster strangles him King Darkstorm:What.... TruePokemonMaster:I am no Demi God! Dark Princess:Father we need your help! Darkstorm:Well what do you need TruePokemonMaster:An army.Big enough to destroy the entire Demi Kingdom Darkstorm:Exellcent... TruePokemonMaster:When will the army be ready Darkstorm:Right now! many dark soliders come Dark Princess:YAY! 15:47, March 2, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Big City Kingdom} Fox: Seriously, what now? Captain Falcon: Don't know,find and kill Modu and his lackeys Digital Red Gai: NEWS ALERT! MOD-DU AND HIS FRIENDS ARE GOOD NOW Sonic: So, no more story development? Digital Pyrotech: Pretty much, Galva-Girl was able to hack into PokemomMaster's communicator and she heard everything Digital Galva-Girl: The only reason they all hated eachother was because of some big argument they had years ago about who should have the Notch Apple. Lucario: The Notch Apple? I thought it was just a legend. Digital Galva-Girl: Then 3 groups of weird characters appeared, a pair claiming they knew Pokemon master, walking plants accusing Coach of treason, and 3 others that revealed PSI and Mystic hailed from a different realm and changed there names to fit in. Mewtwo: Then? Digital Galva-Girl: That is it, before the ones associated with PokemonMaster said anything interesting some "PSI anti-virus" progrmam purged me from the com. The last known location of PokemonMaster was the Kingdom of Darkness. Falco: What is he doing in the Kingdom of Darkness? Lucario: We should follow him where he goes, but first we must search for other Smashers, we were sepera- Lucario disappears in a green flash Fox: The heck? {Realm of Smash, Battlefield} Giga Mac: You, just ate your last garlic knot! Ike: Wa? They were yours?? I didn't know I swea- Ness: Leave him alone Mac, please. Giga Mac: Nooobody, eats my GARLIC KNOOOT!!!! Lucario appears Lucario: What, how did I get here? Giga Mac turns back into lite mac after noticing Lucario. Little Mac: Was there a rock golem? Lucario: No Ike: Did you find a portal in the Kingdom of Realms? Lucario: No. Cloud appears Cloud: What? I didn't go through the portal! I was just fighting Darkmites! Ike: Something is wrong... Edited by CoachSDot 02:15, March 3, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Kingdom Of Mystery Darkmite Tron:SNAORL INSAY LOUDCL SI ENOG Meta Khight:Where is Cloud... Tempo:Oh no...... Meta Khight dispears Tempo:I am all alone :( Relam of Smash(Battlefield) Meta Khight:Hey boys Ike:Meta Khight you made it Cloud:Something is going on Meta Khight:Yes i think that TruePokemonMaster is doing this ???;Greetings gents Meta Khight:Who... ???:Some call me Foxtrot Cloud:Okay... Foxtrot:I know TheTruePokemonMaster Meta Khight:Think you can help us deafeat him Foxtrot:You sure bet mate Kingdom Of Mystery CoachSDot:I think that Tempo is somewhere around here PSI Seven:Yeah Tempo:GUYZ! Modu:I think i hear him Ukod:Yeah Tempo:GUYZ META KHIGHT AND CLOUD DISPEARED! CoachSDot:Soon everyone will dispear 03:33, March 3, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven By the way, Darkmites talk backwards. Mystic: Wait, wasn't there something else you were working on PSI Seven? A vehicle or something? PSI Seven: It's still not ready. There's, there's still some thing I need to test. I... CoachSDot: (Gestures to the Legion of Evil) Um, you're argument is invalid! PSI Seven: (Sigh) Ok. Get behind me. (PSI Teleports himself, CoachSDot, Mystic, Ukod, Tempo, and Modu to...) PSI Seven's big shed thing where he builds things: CoachSDot: So is this that big project you were building? The Seven Mobile or something? PSI Seven: No, that name was to cliché. I give you (turns on light switch) the Seven Speedster! Tempo: Wow. The Seven Speedster is a silvery sideways seven with four large wheels and a cockpit near the top. PSI Seven pulls a switch opening the doors on the roof on the shed activating the Seven Speedster's solar panels. PSI Seven: Come on. Our heroes go through a door on the side of the vehicle and up a ladder leading to the cockpit. PSI Seven: Let me just turn it on... As he turns his vehicle on, a female british robotic voice greets our heroes. Alexa: Greetings. I am the Seven Speedster's artificial intelligence. You can call me Alexa. Ukod: Wow. You out did yourself. PSI Seven: I thought of everything. This baby has four wheel drive, a battering ram on the front, rotating mini-guns on each side, a device on the top of the front part that fires a continuous stream of electricity to any target, a GPS, artificial intelligence, an air-horn, built in wi-fi, a telephone, external speakers, a vending machine, 360 degree view, and best of all, Alexa, play We Like to Party, a built in MP3 player and surround sound speakers. Modu (sarcastically): Did you forget anything? PSI Seven: Cup holders. Modu: Ok, now that you've retyped this post, let's take this thing into battle! PSI Seven: Alexa, bring up directions to the Kingdom of Mystery. Alexa: Ok, turn left... Latter at The Kingdom of Mystery... Marx: Where did everyone go? Did we win?! Ganondorf: Don't get excited. What's that? The Seven Speedster rolls into battle with PSI Seven honking the air horn. PSI Seven: Alexa, play Megalovania! (Through the external speakers) Attention Legion of Evil! Surrender now, or you're going to have a bad time! Mystic: Please, no obscure references. Suddenly, through an inter-dimensional portal, comes an army of Golems levitating and shooting beams of light from their hands towards the Legion of Evil. Darkness: More challengers, no problem. The Darkness roars and summons several Darkmite Hounds, Darkmite Soldiers, Darkmite Hippos, and Giga Darkmites while Dr. Zomboss calls in his Zombot Dark Dragon and lots of zombies. 00:29, March 4, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Inside Seven Speedster} Citron wakes up, because apparently he was asleep cuz no one mentioned him Citron: *Yawn* What are we doing? CoachSDot: Fighting the legion of evil, consisting of Ganondorf the demon king, the Darkness evil version of me, Marx and Mephiles the dark, evil spirits of destruction, and Zombo- Citron: Zomboss!? I hate that guy, when do we get to kill him? Modu: uh, I don't think we are going to be able to kill anyone... Citron: C'mon, how bad could it be? Alexa: Opening 7 windows. The Seven Speedster's top windows open, revealing the gigantic mass of the giga darkmites, the Darkness, and Zombot Dark Dragon. Citron: ... Wow, that thing is actually very huge... be right back I need to change my sliced mobility limbs CoachSDot: Your what? Citron: They are the human equivalent of my crotch Alexa: There is a bathroom located behind door #5 {Outside} Darkness: ROOOAAAAARRRR!!! Golem Soldiers continuously fire light lasers at the Darkness and giga darkmite army. Some golems began to punch the Zombot Dark Dragon Igneous Khan: How much of the enemy is dead? Igneous Soldier: Exactly 8,014 darkmites slain with 7,924 golem casualties commander. Zomboss: Gargantuars, pummel those ugly rocks into oblivion! Zomboss clones a horde of Gargantuars that begin to rip the Golem army apart. Sedimentary Rock Thrower (A.K.A Archer): Guuagh! More Darkmite hippos form, breaking the golems apart bit by bit. Mephiles: Soon we will conquer all! Final Form was wrong about Zomboss, he is actually cool for a zombie. Darkness: What's wrong puny warriors? Too scared to fight me?? PSI Seven *Speaker*: Actually we were charged an energy bolt with the time you and your lackeys were attacking the Golems Darkness: Well, uh... Mystic: Timber! Marx: That doesn't even make any se- AAUUUGGHHH!!! A tree beam incinerates Marx and every single gargantuar Zomboss summoned Zomboss: It's always a plant, it always has to do with some sort of organic growth! PSI Seven: Yes, that tree beam was an experimental weapon that had the potential to wipe out the entire systematic memory thus disabling the vehicle trapping us inside, but it actually did what I designed it to do. Alexa: Warning! Unknown energy signature approaching Mystic: What is she talking about? PSI Seven: So weird, let's see, "Usage of tree beam may result in overheating, car sickness, slowed speed, removal of energy barrier protecting drivers from hyper powerful demon kings..." Ukod: What the- Ganondorf teleports inside the Seven Speedster and grabs PSI Seven Ganondorf: Should've read the instructions dork! A flushing noise Citron: Ok I'm back, and let me tell you it was a me- wait, whao is that? 02:25, March 4, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster 1 Kudos TheTruePokemonMaster CoachSDot:So we killed Marx PSI Seven:Yeah so far this is looking like the shortest story yet Cirton:I thought this was real life. Ganondorf:HA HA I HAVE MORE VILLANS! ???:I am finally back Tempo:Woah is that King K.Rool King K.Rool:YEAH! Bowser:I had to do this Bowser Jr:Same Medusa:HA HA HA Gargan:Geuss who is back for the 19th time! PSI Seven:Well.... Ukod:We screwed.... 03:38, March 4, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Gargann: I'll destroy this inferior contraption! (Prepares to screech) PSI Seven: OVER MY DEAD BODY! (Kick Ganondorf in the balls, causing him too release PSI Seven, who runs over Gargan) Mystic: I'll take out the trash (Graps Ganondorf and throws him out the window) PSI Seven: I'll drive this thing. You guys go kick but. Tempo: Yeah! Suddenly a few heroes catch sight of Bayonetta. Shovel Knight: Wait, is that? Shantee: Her! She's the one who "won" the Smash Ballet! Bayonetta: Well no wonder I got in, nobody remembers you guys. Shovel Knight:... Shante:... Inkling: ... get her. Geno: GENO BEAM. Out of rage and hatred, several characters who wanted to be in Smash 4 attacked Bayonetta. King K. Rool: Wait, I was a worthy candidate! Take this Bayonetta! Bowser: NO you idiot, fight the Legion of Sages! Ugh... (face palm) Mystic flies around launching stars at the darkmites while avoiding enemy attacks. PSI Seven runs over tuns of zombies and released a beam of electricity right at the Zombot Dragon, which fires fire at the Seven Speedster that doesn't really do anything. Meanwhile Golem: Do not be alarmed plants. Kernel Corn: Eh? What do you want? Golem: Zomboss has become more powerful, and will unleash terror and many world if he succeeds. Your help is needed. (Shows plants the battle at The Kingdom of Mystery). Cactus: *Gasp* Golem: I can take you to him. We are in dire need of your help. All of you. After a short debate between the plants... Kernel Corn: Alright, we'll help. 22:14, March 4, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Weed: On one condition. Golem: What do you wish? Chompers grow out of the ground, and begin licking Golem for some reason Weed 2#: They're just tasting you so they can track you whenever it is needed. Kernal Corn: Wait, we never said anything abo- Weed: When you defeat Zomboss aith the forces we provide you, you bring us his head! Weed 3#: Just to prove that you killed him. Golem: But why his head? Usually warriors request that I bring a beasts heart. A scientist Weed grows. Science Weed: Well you can bring us his heart, but he's a zombie. He will still be able to function without it, as all he needs is his brain in order to survive. If you bring his head it cuts off the zombie liquid flow to his brain. His li- Kernal Corn: What the nerd here is trying to say is zombies only die when decapitated. And even then they aren't dead, they just can't move. Golem: Very well, I shall bring the beast's head. What warriors do you offer to assist me? Kernal Corn: We won't provide any Chompers because they only eat zombies, but we have all of these weeds, 101 Peashooter militias, mutant plants Oscar Mike spilled loads of fertilizer on by accident, and a secret weapon codnamed "Anomaly" Golem: Yes but where are they? Science Weed: They are in the soil. You see us plants, unlike our devolved counterparts, can grow and retract into the soil as we please, we pop out of the ground. Take these seeds and throw them anywhere, plants will still grow. Weed: Our roots are so strong we can grow anywhere. If you can mix the seeds with your ancient magic you may be able to simply summon plants. How cool is that? Golem: Thank you, army of weeds. {Kingdom of Darkness} Fox: Ok, this is where PokemonMaster is right? Digital Galva-Girl: Yes! Yes! That's where he is. I feel his energy! I feel his hair. I feel his eyebrows! I feel his skin rubbing mine- Digital Pyrotech: You don't even have skin. Captain Falcon: Shh, thats a dark soldier. Lucas: What makes you say that? Captain Falcon: Well this is the Kingdom of Darkness, and it looks like a soldier. Yeah wild guess. Dark Princess: Soldier #124,133,767,248,234, status Dark soldier: Still no sign of the Darkstone. Dark Princess: Well look harder! Ugh, I had to consult 124,133,767,248,233 other soldiers about this and they all had to same response! Lucas: *What is dark princess doing her? I thought she was good.* Mewtwo: *I will sneak in the castle and find out what is going on.* Mewtwo teleports in the Dark castle. 23:32, March 4, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Mewtwo: Hm, there is TheTruePokemonMaster and some big guy. Better remain stealthy TheTruePokemonMaster: Soon the Darkstone will be ours. Oh the power we will be able to wield. King Darkstorm: The Legion of Sages would't stand a chance, even with the legendary Master Gem! TheTruePokemonMaster: Hopefully. There has never been something more powerful, more sought after, than that gem, so don't jinx it. King Darkstorm: We could use that gem. Where is that gem anyways? TheTruePokemonMaster: Hidden away for millenniums. King Darkstorm: Well that helps. Mewtwo: If I could find this Darkstone first, the Legion of Darkness wouldn't be able to use it. Kingdom of Mystery Hal: Anakin, you sent out that distress signal right? Podracer Anakin: Yeah. I think so... Hal: So where are th... PSI Seven: This guy is too tough. I can't get enough hits. Suddenly, a loud "Caw-caw!" came from the distance. A container of fish came flying through the air and fell on the ground. Ganondorf: Ok what? As an flock of Angry Birds appears over the horizon, The Mighty Eagle swoops down, grabs the fish, slams into the Zombot, and flies away. Mystic: Ok anybody else want to join in the fight? Gollem: Arrise plants! (Spawns tuns of Cacti and weeds) Ganondorf: Don't just lay there Zomboss! Create a portal to the Kingdom of Realms! We might be able to loss them. Edited by PSI Seven 14:58, March 12, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Zomboss: Fine... it's just, those dreaded plants ruin everything! *whining* you just don't understand. Zomboss creates a portal and the villians begin to leave through it. Ganondorf: Have you tried killing them with fire? As Ganondorf says this a group of Sunflowers ingnite themselves and stare him down. Mephiles: I guess their resistant, hence the scorching flowers Darkness: You will all suffer for our lose! ALL of you! The villians fled. Angry Birds, Golem soldiers, and Plants celebrate. Golem Soldier: We have succeeded. CoachSDot: Let's celebrate with some random video game characters... wait, where's my my X-Gem? Alexa: I have it, my creator had found it lying around his garage and mistook it for a decoration, and put it on top of me. PSI Seven: That was a power gem? I thought it was a diamond. {Realm of endless winter} Samus, Mega Man, Luigi, Chiller, and Pac-Man are lost in this realm... Mega-Man: Luckily Pac-Man, Chiller and I do not get cold... and Luigi is keeping himself warm via cheat codes. Yes, but Mega-Man... Samus is freezing to death over there. Pac-Man: Waka! Samus: Don't worry, I'm fine. As long as my power suit doesn't shut down it can insolate me until we find a way out of the frost kingdom. Chiller: Strange, my technology does not detect any change in temperature and weather wither the next million miles... Yes, that is because it's the realm of endless winter. Samus: No, I think you mean Kingdom of endless winter. No, realm of endless winter. It's an entire realm cursed into an endless winter! You are no longer in the Realm of Kingdoms, but the kingdom of realms! Luigi: W-W-W-We must g-get OUT OF HERE!! {Realm of PURE EVIL} The villains retreat to the Realm of Evil... Ganondorf: What now? We lost Marx, and the heroes have an entire freaking army of birds, golems, and plants by their side! Zomboss: I have my own army of intelligent zombies, but they are still in my realm. I was summoned here suddenly. Mephiles: And this isn't even my final form for crying out loud. Final Form: You have summoned me? Final Form appears. He is a wizard charged with red energy, with a black wizard-like beard. The other villians bow. Ganondorf: Mighty Final Form- Final Form: Save your time, call me Pao-kai. Ganondorf: Pao-Kai, we require more help in conquering everything. We have lost Marx in battle. Pao-Kai: Say no more. I have summoned villians for you once, and I shall do so again. I present to you... Edited by CoachSDot 16:42, March 12, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Pao-Kai: ... Tinker Knight. An ingenious inventor from the game Shovel Knight. I also give you Dr. Willy, Professor Pig, Mechanic Pig. Tinker Knight: What? What's going on? Pao-Kai: Don't be alarmed villains. We request your assistance. With the combined skills of you four, Dr. Zomboss, and Dr. Eggman, you will be able to create a massive machine capable of defeating a massive army and ensure complete rule over multiple dimensions!! Dr. Willy: I'm in. Tinker Knight: This will be good. Pigs: ...huh? Pao-Kai: We will give you eggs if you help us. Professor Pig: ANGRY BIRD EGGS?! Pao-Kai: No just regular, generic, eggs. Mechanic Pig: Awww... ok fine. Kingdom of Darkness Mewtwo: Ok, here is what I found out. They are looking for this very powerful object known as "The Darkstone". It sounds like things will be pretty bad if it falls into the enemy's hands. Fox: So what's the plan? Mewtwo: If we can find it first, we'll have the upper hand. Captain Falcon: Well lets go find it! Lucas: Um, Douglas, I think you should stay behind, and um, keep watch. Captain Falcon: Aw, why? Lucas: Well, you have a, tendency to... Fox: You'll probably go "Falcon Sneak" and get us caught. Captain Falcon: Fine. Mewtwo: Also, has anyone heard of something called "The Master Gem". Everyone else: Nope. No. Doesn't ring a bell. Mewtwo: Well, lets go. Digital Pyrotech: Where genius? Dark Princess in the distance: FIND THAT DARKSTONE YOU USELESS MINIONS!!! Mewtwo: Towards that I'm guessing. Kingdom of Mystery CoachSDot: So, we won? Gollem: Not likely. The Legion of Evil will most likely regroup and launch an attack on The Kingdom of Realms itself. Gollem 2: We should take them there so that where're ready for when they attack. Gollem: Yes, we should. Heroes, come forth, and prepare for an amazing experience. (Opens a portal to the Kingdom of Realms) 22:55, March 20, 2016 SabrinaCarpenterLove SabrinaCarpenterLove Mewtwo: Sweet baby tomatoes, this is amazing! Fox: I remember something like this... just like it was yesterday... Gollem: Fox, we made a pact. No. More. Flashbacks. Fox: (mumbling) I can flashback whenever I want. Captain Falcon: Can we just continue this story? {Link appears behind the props} Link: Move on, please. Gollem: LINK! You're not supposed to appear. Link: Right. {Exits.} {Temple.} Sonic: Looks like I beat you again, Zelda. You too, Mario. And Peach. Zelda: So not fair. Peach: No talking girly, Zelda. Zelda: Fine. Mario: Where's the nearest bathroom? Sonic: Fifteen days away. Mario: Great. Samus: Guys, we got an issue! Sonic: What is it? {Big explosion} Peach: That. 05:04, March 23, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster You fit right in. ) 02:13, March 24, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot They mixed character locations up, but unlike other newcomers they know how to make a good post Edited by CoachSDot 03:01, March 24, 2016 SabrinaCarpenterLove SabrinaCarpenterLove Hold on. Pause this story. You're telling me that just because I'm new here, I don't know my way around. Are you kidding me?! I'm sorry. Is this what you mean?! 05:30, March 24, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Some of the characters in your last post were somewhere else. That's OK. We have done that in the past many times. But still, you did pretty good for your first post.�� 15:59, March 25, 2016 SabrinaCarpenterLove SabrinaCarpenterLove Oh, then. Continue. :) 20:28, March 25, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Your move Coach (or PokemonMaster). 21:26, March 25, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Sure Golem: We will divide you all across the realms. We have overheard urgent neews from some of our heroes back in the kingdom of darkness... They discovered Pokemon Master's plan. Sedimentary Golem King: The forces of evil plan on collecting an evil resource known as the Darkstone, we must sprrad out and find it before the dark soldiers do. If they find the Darkstone there is no telling what will happen to all of our rea- Weed: Ihaveaquestion. Yellow Bird; SODOI! Sedimentary Golem King: Would you two repeat that? Weed:... We have a question, does this catastrophe by any chance affect any of our realms? Sedimentary Rock King: ... If they find the Darkstone there is no telling what will happen to all of our realms. Golem 2: Multiple villains are working together to achieve this goal. Ganondorf has recruited the Pigs, and incase any of you plants haven't known, Zomboss as well. The first of you will enter the realm of cinema. Alexa: I am detecting unusual life signatures through that portal CoachSDot: Which are the life signatures of other smashers, since there is a strange energy in the realm of kingdoms teleporting some smashers in the realm of smash, and others in other realms. Also there are random villains in each realms because WHY THE HECK NOT!? PSI Seven: Ok... Mystic: We, as an the demi gods, should go into the realm of cinema, I sense extremely powerful and hostile forces within... COD Soldier spawns COD Soldier: And the birds should enter the realm of sky. TF2 Soldier rocket jumps in TF2 Soldier: Where did you come from! COD Soldier: Right back at'cha. Rose grows from the ground Rose: Where did you two come from is the true question here. Jago warps here Jago: This is strange... Igneous Rock King: Aha, you four can enter the realm of death. Rose: Why? Igneous Rock King: Because. The four randomly spawning characters, except for Jago, grumble while all enter the death portal. 22:50, March 25, 2016 TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster:I must go on a conquest Mewtwo:Not so fast TruePokemonMaster TruePokemonMaster:Mewtwo it is good to see you again Mewtwo:You have been lied to by Nohr. TruePokemonMaster:NO HOSHIDO...I mean the Demi Kingdom lied to me first Mewtwo:What is Hoshido... Xander:Nohr's other enmey Mewtwo:K TruePokemonMaster:So ready to fight Mewtwo Mewtwo:YEAH! 16:13, March 26, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Mystic: Woah. There are a LOT of realms. Golem: Indeed. There are all kinds of different realms. Some are completely different from one another. Other only bare slight differences. CoachSDot: So, what do you know about this Darkstone? Another golem: It's one of the very powerful objects we have hidden away in one of the many dimensions. Shovel Knight: Ah! So you must know the location of this stone! The same golem as before: Well, no. We entrusted it to one of our golems who hid it somewhere, but we aren't sure where. Realm of Evil: Dr. Eggman: So if we add jet propulsion, this thing will be harder to hit. Zomboss: Rocket launchers. We need rocket launchers. Mechanic Pig: Ooh! Ooh! We need bowing gloves and vacuums and bubble makers and tnt and fruit launchers and balloons and... Professor Pig: If we have to much armor and defenses, we would need a lot of power to keep this machine in the air with jet propulsion! Plus, if this machine get knocked out of the air, it will take on heavy damage on the way down. Tinker Knight: How about, um, something that runs on threads like a tank, and has a flying escape pod! Kingdom of Darkness Dark Soldier: Please Dark Princess! The Darkstone is not in this kingdom! It's in another realm! It was one of.. Dark Princess: SHUT UP!! (Throws soldier of a cliff) Gather up the troops and find TheTruePokemonMaster! We will find that Darkstone!! 13:08, March 28, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of War} As you can tell by the name there is constant war here. Anyone who enters usually end up sucked into it meanwhile in a large red castle Zargoi: Curse you Kakai-tsu! Pinning my archers down with your armored futuristic warriors. It's that accursed dark crystal shard... More troops! We need more troops!! Summon more troops Avilak! Avilak: You know Zargoi if we keep summoning troops all we do is suck more innocent beings into our meaningless dispute. All Tsu did was spend one extra minute with your T- Zargoi: Hush woman and do as I say! Avilak: Fine. Avilak opens a one-sided bobbing portal, where the duo select random groups from random realms to fight in their war. Avilak: Ah, there is a large gathering at the kingdom of realms section in the realm of kingdoms. We must act fast, they are leaving into other realms at a fast rate. Zargoi: Select anyone you wish. Avilak: Oh multiple militias of plants, birds, and golems... {Kingdom of Realms} CoachSDot: I'm sure if we search enough realms, we will find some sort of ancient force that can track it. Kernal Corn: Anyone notice that this "Pokemon Master" is parodying the plotline of Fire Emblem Fates? Golem: Actually no. Now we will divide the demi gods into the realm of cinema, as Coach suggested... CoachSDot seemingly blinks out of existence. Golem: ... And us golems will divide throught all of the science realms... Coach? Citron: Ok, your Seven Speedster is amazing! It has everyth- where is General Pea? Alexa: He seems to have simply vanished... Kernal Corn: He was standing right next to m Kernal Corn vanishes, along with a chunk of his plant army. Golem Rock Thrower:... Up there! A portal is sucking them i- Golem: That is the realm of war... all who go there never return. Mystic: What is so bad about i- Many golems, birds, and Mystic vanish Shovel Knight: I guess she will find out. {Kingdom of Darkness} Mewtwo and Pokemon Master charge their energy before their fight. Mewtwo: hyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh PokemonMaster: aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Both seemingly blink out of existence, but reappear throwing lighting fast punches and kicks. Mewtwo tried to blast him with a dark energy ball but Pokemon Master dodges and smashes Mewtwo to the ground, smashing him into a cave. Mewtwo: augh. Pokemon Master: Regretting your decision? You know you and your team could've stayed hidden and reported everything to your allies but now you all all die with your information. Mewtwo: We'll see about tha- Pokemon Master: Here comes a giant fist!!! A large fist nearly crushes Mewtwo, who dodged just in time Mewtwo: I'm not even going to ask how you did that. Mewtwo Warps behind and grabs Pokemon Master to throw him up in the air and combos him before he retaliates with a dark force field, then force chokes Mewtwo. He recovers instantly and retaliates, blowing Pokemon Master through the cave roof and castle wall. From a distance, Captain Falcon and co. Notice. Captsin Falcon: Wait, why is Mewtwo fighting Pokemon Master? Lucario: ... I sense a dark aura within him, Pokemon Master has sided with that Darkness... Fox: Then what did he blow our cover for! Now the dark army knows that we are here! Digital Pyrotech: (They didn't, but now they will) Digital Red-Gai: (In 3, 2, 1...) Digital Galva-Girl: Hey! Hey guys! Over here!! Falco: *What the heck are you doing!* Dark soldier: huh? Dark Archer: It's coming from over there ???: Go there then. Digital Galva-Girl: Yes! Over here, come to the sound of my voice and we can debate on politicals. Seriously who is Trump? Everyone hates him &- Dark Soldier: Intruders! An alarm is sounded, alerting every dark soldier of the heroes' presence. ???: Wait, I remember you. Lucas: Wait a second, thats Jessca over there! Midair, Mewtwo is being pummeled by Pokemon Master, then roles switch after 3 seconds. PokemonMaster: Look! A distraction I am point out to you so I can regain the superior position in our battle. Mewtwo looks Mewtwo: Wait is that Jessca? PokemonMaster: Yeah it's that girl who was the mother of 2 characters that constantly referenced Team Fortress 2 in their adventure to escape Donkey Kong. Mewtwo: Yeah. Multiple dudes wanted to make out with her and a Peashooter ate her Doritos and she killed them for that. So much innuendo... PokemonMaster: Yeah, it's a shame that we forgo- AERIAL HEADLOCK! Mewtwo: *cough* 14:34, March 28, 2016 PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN: *cough* *cough* Argh...I don't even KNOW what happened...Wait, If I have gotten this much confusion, I must be very powerful because why not...LAZAH BEAMZ!!!! Nearly all opponents are killed permanantly* Security: Man, are you serious? Mewtwo: Really. Really? We must have all kinds of universes, because even FNAF is here. Out of all things. Adventure T.B.: Just be happy we're the FNAF World forms...BASH JAM!!! 22:48, April 2, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Real Talk Welcome back, and just to be clear alot has changed since you left. PEASHOOTERFAN are you aware of the current plot? If you are not... Short story: PokemonMaster is evil now, all the big enemies are now friends (Except for dark princess who joined pokemon master) and with an army of ancient golems, plants from pvzgw2, and angry birds, our heroes travel to stop him with a bulk of random third party characters throughout many realms (explained in long story) Long story... Kingdom of darkness Pokemon master and dark princess have become evil, and fled to the kingdom of darkness (Where mewtwo, Falcon, Fox, Falco, Lucas, and Lucario are to spy on him) where they created an army to search for a Darkstone. Im guessing since you are with mewtwo we can just say you woke up from a coma in one of Pokemonmaster's cells. Mewtwo is fighting pokemon master and losing, blowing the heroes' cover. It is revealed Jessca, a long forgotten character, is in the dark army as well. Red Gai, Pyrotech, and his sidekick Galva Girl (Pure energy) have been digitized inside Fox and Falco's coms. All heroes have no communication with the rest Overall the heroes there are in a bad position Kingdom of Realms An idea I introduced, it is a Kingdom with many portals to Realms. The main bulk of heroes are camling here dividing their forces into the many realms to find the darkstone. You may introduce a random character here if you feel. CoachSDot, Kernal Corn, Mystic, and a bulk of the plant, golem, and bird armies have been kidnapped via sorcery into a realm of endless war. PSI Seven has a new car too. Other info Luigi, Samus, Mega Man, and Chiller are lost in the realm of endless winter Periodically smashers are being randomly teleported back into the Realm of smash. Ness, Ike, Mac, and Cloud are in. Smashers and random villains were also randomly scattered across the multiverse. Meaning you may introduce random and returning characters as you wish. Speaking of villains there is also a random league of villains residing in the Realm of pure evil. With the likes of Ganondorf, Dr. Zomboss, Mephiles, and a powerful wizard Pao-Kai. Any questions? Ill be posting more story now Edited by CoachSDot 23:43, April 2, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of death} A group of random 3rd party heroes have been sent to the realm of death to search for the darkstone. So far things have been going horribly as they try to set up camp by a flatland surrounded by a black ocean. TF2 Soldier: Maggots. *Punches death maggot* I hate maggots. *Chokes death maggot* I would drive my fist so far into their maggot skulls that my own fist would become a maggot! *Brutally incapacitates death maggot* Rose (Garden Warfare 2): Your getting blood on my coat you big idiot. TF2 Soldier: *mumbles* Anything to say karate zen guy? Jago (Killer Instinct): May you refer to me as "Jago" from now on? Anyway I sense a distributing power... Rose: Me too. I don't really know where it is coming from. I think it is somehow related to the fact that we are in the realm of death! TF2 Soldier: Shut your mouth you rouge maggot. Rose: I wasn't talking to yiu I was talking to the silent meathead behind me! COD Soldier: Hey. I didn't even say a word to any of you! And that idiot with the healm looks ugly. TF2 Soldier: Good. I was trying to look like you today FYI COD Soldier: Then guess the next chick that sees us might choose you over me for once. Rose casts a storm spell, creating a cloud over TF2 Soldier to rain on him. TF2 Soldier: Why... did... you... do that!? Rose: Sorry. I was just trying to douse you off. Seems the other futuristic soldier burned you pretty ba- TF2 Soldier: *Grabs Rose by the neck Rose: *Choking* COD Soldier: Let her go. We need her magic to help create the demon-proof hut over there! TF2 Soldier: Ihave had enough of this arguing. I am the leader here and if I hear anyone of you say one of you say ANYTHING rude to ANYONE I will DECAPI- COD Soldier: This story is PG-13 yo dont do tha- TF2 Soldier: I can and I will. I will simply tell the cameraman to divert the camera from their grisly death and hide the body. Jago, currently meditating, attempts to focus while the two bicker behind him and has finally had enough. TF2 Soldier: Rouge Maggots. You will obey me or e- Jago fires an Endokuken at the TF2 soldier, stunning him. Then he teleports behind to release Rose and force him into a vulnerable position. Then he stuns COD Soldier. Rose: *Heavy breathing* hahahaha- Jago: *Cold stare* Rose: *Whimper* Jago: Sit!! Everybody sits Jago: I do not care about who started this fight, but I will have you all know that there is no boss in this group. We are a team. We are supposed to stand together in this fight. While we do not know what we are fighting for, or why, we will still fight. We where sent here to confirm whether or not there was an evil stone in this realm. We are to search this realm for all signs of it, and ae must stick together. Do you understand? All nod their heads nervously. Jago: Now, we set camp here, and tomorrow we search... 00:17, April 3, 2016 PSI Seven 1 Kudos PSI Seven First: Welcome back Second: It's always great to see these forums active. �� Third: If you want us to wait while you read the rest of the story, PEASHOOTERFAN, we can. 00:21, April 3, 2016 PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Nah, It's fine. I could read it on the wiki. PEASHOOTERFAN: Anyone? Man, are you serious? I fire a lazer beam that destroys most minions on the opposing side, and it doesn't break this cell. Wait, is that...Mewtwo? Okay, what has even happened? Someone HAS to have died by now. Oh, god A GIANT LAZER BALL!!! The doors around him shut the castle openings, allowing him to be safe. PEASHOOTERFAN: Huh? What the...HUH!? I'm confused. Adventure Endo 02: Since the FNAF World characters joined, they sent us on a search mission as soon as you were in a coma and vanished. No one no what happened to you, man! You're on of their toughest forces! Now come on, let's go. Adventure Endoplush, unlock that cell. 11:55, April 3, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot There isn't much info there, we should start adding some now actually 13:30, April 3, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of endless war} Avilak: My lord I have summoned fighters Zargoi: Good. Bring them here now. CoachSDot, Mystic, Kernel Corn, and a part of the 3 armies are teleported to the throne room. Golem Brawler: What is the meaning of this! Zargoi: Welcome. Do not fret. I am Zargoi and I have summoned you all for one purpose. Avilak: Zargoi's rival, Kakai-tsu was about to lose the endless war. This war has been raging for many centuries and mnany lives taken. Zargoi: He plans to destroy all realms when he wins, and I am the only one who can stop him. Avilak: Was. Kakai has obtained a dark crystal shard that provides him infinite supply of dark soldiers and demons, forcing Zargoi to resort to summoning troops from other dimensions to prevent total annihilation. CoachSDot: Wait wait wait. Dark crystal shard? Zargoi: yes. We need you all to steal that from Kakai-tsu. You may keep it and leave this realm should you succeed. Mystic: Ok, but first a group huddle. The three heroes huddle Kernel Corn: Thats the darkstone that golem king was talking about! CoachSDot: Then why is it a shard? Mystic: Maybe it's a shard because it was broken apart CoachSDot: but why is it broke- ???: Hello. Is that you? Kernel Corn: Who is i- OH MY GOD!!! Colonel Kernel: Hello guys. How was your day? Mystic: It's so cute! CoachSDot: Colonel Kernel! I remember you an- Hay Bailey: Colonel. Honey whats all the commission about? Zargoi: Ah, the freeloaders have awakened. Kernel Corn: Yo-you mean the moving bucket of corn guts?? {Realm of death} Inside the demon proof hut Rose: *snoring* TF2 Soldier: You know we should name our group. COD Soldier: What should the name be? Rose: *yawn* Well, we are third party characters... Jago: There are 4 of us... TF2 Soldier: FOURHT PARTIES! COD Soldier: I guess that is our name now? Jago: Yes. I guess so... 15:56, April 3, 2016 PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Adventure Funtime Foxy: So what are WE doing? Adventure Phantom BB: No Idea. Adventure Chica: Lets let the guys who have been here longer explain. 17:10, April 3, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven PSI Seven: How did my life get to the point where these kind of things are normal? Alexa: Starting backstory... PSI Seven: No, no, no. That was rhetorical. So this Realm of Endless War, can you guys send me there? Golem: Sure. We can equip your vehicle with a portal generator. It will help you to rescue your friends quickly. In the mean time, you can take one of the floaty rock platforms and look around. PSI Seven: Cool. Kingdom of Darkness: Mewtwo: Interesting creatures. Are you some kind of Pokémon? Adventure Endo 02: Pokiwhat? Mewtwo: Never mind. Long story short, a large army of villains is forming to launch an attack on every dimension in existence and rule over the multiverse. They are searching for a powerful artifact known as the Darkstone, but we, the good guys are trying to find it first. Adventure Phantom BB: And why should we trust you? PEASHOOTERFAN: Don't worry. Mewtwo here is one of the good guys. I'm PEASHOOTERFAN Adventure Chica: Can we help? Mewtwo: What are your abilities? Adventure Chica: I can summon cupcakes! Adventure Phantom BB: I attack with balloons. Adventure Funtime Foxy: I can sing. Mewtwo:... 18:37, April 3, 2016 PEASHOOTERFAN 1 Kudos PEASHOOTERFAN Adventure Nightmare Chica: Um...I can summon gigantic poisonous pizza? Mewtwo: ... Everyone: ... Mewtwo: PERFECT! Edited by PEASHOOTERFAN 23:42, April 3, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot I originally had a post but It never went through so yeah im abridging it {Realm of Endless War} In the Zargoi throne room, characters are simply hanging out and passing time. Why did Zargoi summon so many warriors if he only needed like 3 to steal a dark gem that is also a shard of the darkstone as it is broken across the multiverse yet no one but the people in the realm of wa- I'll stop now. Kernel Corn: *Shivering* Mystic: I think the bucket of popcorn freaked him out. CoachSDot: Imagine a rusty bucket of charred guts and gore, that is what he sees. Colonel Kernel: Me and my wife are now going to, enter our room. Zargoi: Please do not make any of those weird noises in there like you do weekly each night. Hay Bailey: *Blushes* Golem Knight: The bail of hay seems to be daydreaming... Hay Bailey: No I'm not! I'm just... uh, thinking about the fact that... uh. Yeah I was daydreaming. Chuck is seen on top of a Chomper Chuck: LOOKVERYONEIMACHOMPERJOCKEY! Red: Get off of that thing you dont know where it has been. Chomper: *growl* Weed (8x): Yeah yeah! Get two green birds and make them fight! Green Bird: I can eat you all at once you know. Golem Medic: Tell me Pyro Driplet Archer. How do you pass time? Fire Pea: (I cannot talk to you all I can do is whi- OH YEAH TWO GREEN BIRDS MAKE EM FIGHT!) Zargoi: It seems they are enjoying themselves. ATTENTION! Zargoi gets everyones attention. Avilak: So. Which one of you would like to raid the Kakai Kingdom of the Darkstone? Mystic: I will participate. Flag Weed: Me too. I dont even know what's going on though so... Silver: Fine I'll go. Agent Pea: *excited whistling* Chuck: CANIGOTOOIWANTTOGOWHOAREWERAIDINGANDWHY? Zargoi: Remember? Kakaia tsu had the dark crystal you wanted. Kernel Corn: It is split apart across all realms. CoachSDot: I should go with you guys. Avilak: Ok. We shall teleport you all at once within the heart of the enemy territory. Mystic: What wha- Flag Weed: Cant we at least freshen u- Silver: Why are we being sent to the ce- Chuck: Ok. :3 CoachSDot: I didn't sign uo fo- Coach, Mystic, Flag Weed, Agent Pea, Chuck, and Silver have been teleported to the heart of the Kakai kingdom. Ice Rose: So. What now? Bomb: I don't know I guess we just hang o- A green portal appears out of nowhere with the Seven Speedster flying out. PSI Seven: Finally. I ended up in 100 different realms before I got here. Where are my friends? Zargoi: Avilak, we have not summoned this warrior have we? Avilak: Come relax. Would you like a dri- In a split second PSI Seven throws his seven sword killing one of Zargoi's guardians. Then he quickly kills a second before appearing in front of him, with his sword by his neck. PSI Seven: Where are my friends? Zargoi: Relax. They are all he- PSI Seven: CoachSDot, Mystic, other characters in this story that are not here. I will legitimately kill you if you don't answer my question!! Electro Citron: Oh you just missed them. Avilak here teleported them to the heart of th- PSI Seven: Avilak. Send me there. Avilak: But it is a very dange- PSI Seven appears behind Avilak. Don't ask how. PSI Seven: Send me there Avilak: *whimper* PSI Seven is instantly teleported to the Kakai Kingdom. Colonel Corn: Weird, he seemed 1000% scarier than usual. Edited by CoachSDot 00:30, April 4, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven I even scared myself for a second. Realm of Evil... Scientist Pig: Okay, attach that rotating missile launcher there, some more spikes on those treads, are you guys sure you tested the forcefield generator? Various villans scurry about building their awesome mech. Tinker Knight: I'll just add some more armor here... Dr. Eggman: These power cells should go under there. Mechanic Pig: Hee hee. Under where?? Haha. Ganondorf: Ugh. (Faceplam) How much longer will it take to build this? 02:01, April 4, 2016 JackPlatinum JackPlatinum Realm of endless winter Luigi: mama mia! Why there so much winter? Chiller: it wasn't me. Samus: SURE it wasn't Chiller: so now we're getting sarcastic?! Samus: some of us can afford to get sarcastic because of thermally insulated robotic body armor. Luigi: *keels over and dies* Chiller: why did the writers abandon us here? Mega man: human error Luigis ghost: a hia, guys. Samus: ITS A GHOST Luigis ghost: what Chiller: you're a ghost Luigis ghost: a oha no! The very thing that kidnapped my bro! Mega man: due to the rules of mental and quantum-particle physics, you should be able to create a portal from this paradox! Samus: I built myself this suit and I don't get it. But whatever. Is portal just gonna appear, or- A portal appears Chiller: physics is cool. (Ha bad pun) 04:00, April 4, 2016 PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Adventure Crying Child: I'll set up a *sniffle* Armor and Power *sniffle Song to help... Chiller: Are these guys EVERYWHERE!? Adventure RXQ: Yes and how did you know we were with the other parties? Chiller: I read the thread. Duh. Adventure JJ: Doesn't that mean you know where everyone is? Chiller: Yes, LET'S GO! 20:36, April 4, 2016 JackPlatinum JackPlatinum Somewhere in the slag realm... Luigis ghost, Samus, and mega man step out of the portal. Mega man: it seems there are piles of molten metal surrounding us. Iron, gold, platinum, cobalt, and- Luigis ghost: is-a that-a one moving? Samus: uh, mega man, watch out. Mega man: tin, copper, rearden metal, steel, moving slag, pyri- WHAT IS THAT Mega man is covered in platinum slag Mega man: uh, bieng a pile of slag isn't very fun Luigis ghost: who are you? not mega man: I'm JackPlatinum Samus: hey, what can you do? JackPlatinum: well, I can clone myself, turn into molten magma, and I also have superstrength and I'm incredibly dense! I also know karate, and I'm nearly indestructible. Samus: what happened to mega man? JackPlatinum: I ate him. Luigis ghost: nevermind that, let's a go! Samus: hey, do you wanna help us fight these evil dudes? JackPlatinum: sure why not portal appears* 21:35, April 4, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of Death} The gang wake up from the demon proof hut TF2 Soldier: Good morning me! I feel great! TF2 Soldier: I feel good as well me. Why dont we go outside and smell the roses? TF2 Soldier (???): Yes we may! TF2 Soldier exits the demon proof hut to find himself on a darkened meadow with rivers of blood around him. TF2 Soldier: Oh yeah I forgot. COD Soldier: You forgot we were in a realm of pure suffering? Surprising. TF2 Soldier: Were is karate zen boy and the rogue maggot? COD Soldier: They must just me meditating, scanning the area of bad things. TF2 Soldier: Soldier, They are sightseeing. {Meanwhile far far away} Jago is found meditating while Rose practicing random spells. Jago: ... Rose: You know I would greatly appreciate if you said a word or two... Jago: I sense a great disturbance in the force... as if a gathering of a thousand villians takes place in another realm... one of them approaches now. Rose: Who are they? Jago: I know of one, Shadow Jago... the other remains a my- Super Brainz & Shadow Jago teleport out of a dark portal Super Brainz: Haha! Shadow Jago: HAHAHAHAHA!! Pao-Kai (Telepathy): Do you like? I have summoned two of your greatest enemies to fight you both to the death! Meet Shadow Jago, an alternate version of Jago but corrupted by the dark power of Gargos! Super Brainz, a genetically modified zombie from a whacky realm created by Zomboss for the sole purpose of destroying every single plant that exists! Have fun now... Rose: Pao-Kai! Jago: You know of him? Rose: Know of him? He's one of the most feared sorcerers across the realms. Jago: Be on gaurd they are attacking! Shadoe Jago teleports behind Jago who blocks his punch then throws him to the ground. Shadow Jago gets up to stike him with his sword before Jago retaliates with his own. Jago kicks Shadow Jago down a dark cliff. Of course, Jago is aware the fight isnt over. Shadow Jago flies back up full of dark energy. He paralyzes Jago before blasting him with a dark energy beam. Jago lives through it and blocks multiple blows before unleashing Tiger Fury. Rose: 'PREPARE TO DIE BY THY POWER OF... wait why aren't you trying to attack me? Super Brainz: Super Brainz no fight Rosy yet. Scene be focusing on 2 karate humans fight. Rose: How many times do I have to say this. You are not in a movie, this is a real fight. Super Brainz: It ok, this is part of script. Rose: ... so who do you think will win? Jago and Shadow Jago levitate in midair. Behind Jago there is some sort of "Golden Japanese Tiger Soul" creature behind him. Behind Shadow Jago some sort of "Dark Japanese Dragon Demon" creature. Shadow Jago: SUCCUMB TO THE POWER OF GARGOS!! Jago: I will never. Shadow Jago: THEN YOU WILL DIIIIIIEEEEEEE- Jago: HOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! An extremely powerful explosion occurs. Super Brainz: Now we is cut to Evil Realm Rose: What do you mean cu- wait what is th- {Realm of Evil} Pao-Kai: Attention all villains! A multitude of villians appear. Freiza from Dragon Ball Z, Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts, Dr. Eggman from Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Edgar George Zomboss from PVZ, and a group of pigs along with Professor Pig from Angry Birds are included Zomboss: What now? We were almost finished creating those awesome machines only PSI Seven knows about. Frieza: My minions were almost done with their work! Grima (Yes he has returned): My army of evil clones await your command. Xehanort: Grest Pao-Kai. I am honored by your presence. Pao-Kai: Welcome all villains. I would like to inform you of our next plan of attack. Grima reverts to a smaller form and stands by Pao-Kai. Grima: I am sure you are all aware of my evil army of smasher clones right? (Cricket noises) Ganondorf: I-I remember. Bayonetta: Me too. Grima: *growl* Anyway, today I have figured out how to expand my clone army. Pao-Kai: With my malevolent magic abilities I was able to enhance Grima's Cloning abilities. He is now able to not only clone any character from any franchise, but he can also clone his clones! Grima: My army shall expand across all realms! HAHAHAHA!! Everyone: *evil laughter followed by cliché coughing* Super Brainz (Telepathy): Now we is allow next author posting. Zomboss: Wait I didn't give super brainz telepa- {You heard the man post!} Edited by CoachSDot 23:10, April 4, 2016 PSI Seven PSI Seven Okey Realm of Endless War: Seven Speedster horn: Do-do-do-do-do do-do-do-do-do, do do-do-do-do-do! Mystic: Seven! PSI Seven: Cumon guys! We're getting out of here! Chuck:HEYITSTHATOTHERGUY! Silver: Wait. We may have found the Darkstone! CoachSDot: We just have to get through this army of evil. PSI Seven: Wow really? Hm, well progress is progress. Remind me to thank that other king after I punch his face. Slag Realm Samus: We should go through the portal. We might find our friends. The portal brings this group of heroes to the Kingdom of Realms Golem: Greeting random group of heroes. A lot of your friends were taken to the Realm of Endless war. You can go their to help them, but there is a high chance you will not return. JackPlatinum: Is it always like this? Chiller: You get used to it. Golem: Also, could you please spit out MegaMan? He isn't very helpful inside someone. Other golem: I never though I would hear those words. What will you do JackPlatinum? 23:57, April 4, 2016 JackPlatinum JackPlatinum We shall see JackPlatinum: oh, I forgot *melts off mega man and reforms beside him* Mega man: system error. Restart required. 0% complete, 0.1% complete,... Samus: this'll take a while Golem: JackPlatinum, you're new to this? JackPlatinum: I'm new to everything. I literally transformed into a solid a few minutes ago. Luigis ghost: golems, a-what will a-happen? Other golem: oh, the other heroes are questing for stuff. Luigis ghost, go join chiller. Samus, you're off to the realm of darkness to help soldiers and ninjas ahhh... Do stuff. JackPlatinum, you remember PSI seven? JackPlatinum: tangling with him brought me into the sights of the illuminati. Golem: well, officially, that never happened. Other golem: anyway, you're going with him. See ya! (All are teleported to respective realms.) Illuminati lair Illuminati secretary: sir, the platinum is back. Illuminati leader: you mean...? illuminati secretary: yes Illuminati leader: send an illuminuke in. Illuminati general: yes sir. 01:14, April 5, 2016 Razorvoid13 Razorvoid13 Some guy named CoachSdot or something sent me here...I don't really know perfectly what this discussion is about I'm assuming somebody starts an intro and other people build on top of it? 20:57, April 5, 2016 CoachSDot CoachSDot Different, try reading us post and read different posts here until you get a good enough grasp of the story. I don't want to scare you off or anything though. Until then try going here as it is a less strict version of this thread. 21:36, April 5, 2016 Razorvoid13 Razorvoid13 SO far it does not look like this is for me. Not liking it so far... 01:30, April 6, 2016 JackPlatinum 2 Kudos JackPlatinum You'll learn to love it 6 days ago PSI Seven PSI Seven 1. The Illuminati is dead, as previously stated in FTS3. 2. Yes, what JackPlatinum said. 3. Just build on the story. You can add yourself as a character, but that's optional, but fun and enhances the experience. 4. The Idiotic Edition is just for random stuff. Make sure to have nothing too random in this thread. 6 days ago CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of Death} Rose: *Knitting* How long do we wait until we fight? Super Brainz: We is no punchy until karate dude & karate man finish the fighting. Jago: Endokuken! Shadow Jago Yaaaahh!! Some "Soul explosion" occurs Rose: There, they finished. Do you prefer being morphed into a troglodyte or a pig? Super Brainz: Brainz please. Rose: Ok, if that's what you wha- Super Brainz randomly teleports behind Rose and knocks her down. Rose: Ow! TF2 Soldier and COD Soldier teleport in front of Rose. TF2 Soldier: I told you my custom teleporter would work. COD Soldier frantically checks for tumours COD Soldier: *phew* I'm cool. Rose: C'mon can every character teleport in this story but me? A death dog teleports in front of Rose to lick her face. Super Brainz: Are you is mad rose? {Realm of endless war} Meanwhile in the Kakai-tsu stronghold, our heroes rest in a building, trying to blend in with the public. Agent Pea Nuzzles random characters with his silencer. Chuck: THATFEELSPRETTYGOODINEVERKNEWYOUWERESUCHAGREATMASSAGERLIKEREALLYIFEELGOODASNEW!!! Mystic: Ahh, I haven't felt this comfortable since I slept in that universe bed a millennia ago. aahhh. CoachSDot: We all remember that day. Hay Bailey: Ahh... remember when your subjects slayed my people back in FTS1? CoachSDot: Uh, yeah I was there. Flag Weed: I don't really know how to sit down, so... who wants to play spot the dust particle? PSI Seven: Did you all forget why we are here? Silver (Angry Birds): To rigorously headbutt grey stone walls because they ANGER ME??? PSI Seven: No, to fi- Flag Weed: Try to figure out things that I can't understand? PSI Seven: No, we need to find the da- Agent Pea begins multiple prolonged whistles as if he is giving a speech, trying to say something intelligent. CoachSDot: *Clap* PSI Seven: *Sigh* (I miss when this thread was about Nintendo and smash, it was so much easier to understand) Flag Weed: What is smash and Nintendo? CoachSDot: I forgot to mention he can read you mind, I speak plant now. PSI Seven: *shiver* Two Kakai gaurds appear by the house of the heroes, they go silent. Kakai knave: I swear I hear something back there! You gotta believe me. Kakai Gaurd: We will investigate, if you are false you are to be executed through beheading. CoachSDot: (Gee that got real dark real fa-) guys we have to leave! Hay Bailey: But we can't leave that dude to be behead- ah, oohhh my your a miracle worker Agent Pea Chuck: WHYCANTWEFIGHTTHOSELOSERSWECANTAKETHEMCANTWESILVER? Silver: Yeah I say we beat them to a pulp right now! Let's go. The knave burst open the door. Mystic: AUGH! You should be ashamed of yourself intruding into our privacy like this! Kakai Gaurd: There is no code in the Kakai-Kode that states a household within he stronghold has the right to privacy. But I would assume you already knew that unless... Kakai Knave: See, right there a walking pea-pod massaging a universe energy witch, another pea pod, two birds that want to kill us both, and a hay bail chick with a PSI-charged dude yelling at them being protected by a weed holding a flag! Kakai Gaurd: (I could not have made this up if I wanted too) They bear the Zargoi sigil! Summon the gaurd. Namaki-ko. Silver: Not if I beat you down first. Kakai Gaurd: I do not fear you. Silver: ohh that's just the beginning. I'll go Mortal Kombat on you! Silver's eyes turn red Chuck: OOOHHHHESDONEITNOW! Alexa: Detecting temporary rating change from PG-13 to M... Silver: I'll batter you down until your skin turns black and blue from the beating you'll get from me, cut open your arms, legs, and rip your lungs out... Just when you think the pain is over I'll break your limbs off one by on and squeeze every single drop of blood out of you. Then I'll RIP YOUR FACE OFF AND USE IT AS A BLOOD WASHCLOTH!!! Did i mention you will be alive through all of this? Kakai Gaurd: uhh... Silver does the exact thing she described herself doing to the Kakai gaurd, everyone covers their eyes. Alexa: Tha level of brutality was completely unnecessary and has potentially traumatised most of our companions. How will you dispose of the corpse Silver? Silver: 'DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DDIIIEEE- oh, I haven't thought about that... {Meanwhile IRL} Real Life CoachSDot: Why am I even typing this? I need to go to bed I got school tomorrow... 5 days ago JackPlatinum JackPlatinum reply to #56 PSI Seven wrote: 1. The Illuminati is dead, as previously stated in FTS3. 2. Yes, what JackPlatinum said. 3. Just build on the story. You can add yourself as a character, but that's optional, but fun and enhances the experience. 4. The Idiotic Edition is just for random stuff. Make sure to have nothing too random in this thread. The illuminati lives! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!!! 5 days ago JackPlatinum JackPlatinum reply to #56 Kingdom of mistaken teleportation and otherwise spells, magic, science, and powers gone wrong Samus: this kingdom needs a better name. JackPlatinum: how did we get here? Samus: I bet the golems teleportation failed. Luigis ghost: yikes! A-what if we can't-a go a-back? Samus: don't freak yourself out. JackPlatinum: what is that? (Emoji face walks up) Emoji: ���������������������� Jackplatinum: he says he's scared and he asks what we're doing here Samus: you speak ancient emoji? Jack platinum: no, I speak modern emoji. Emoji: �������������������������� Luigis ghost: a-what did it say-a JackPlatinum: it told us how to go to where we were going. Just jump off that cliff. I'll go first, because I'm invincible. Meanwhile in the illuminati headquarters... Illuminati leader: is all going as planned? Illuminati soldier: yes, the nuke is locked on. Illuminati leader: perfect Edited by JackPlatinum 5 days ago CoachSDot CoachSDot Seriously Jack illuminati is dead. Maybe the illuminati itself is though... 5 days ago PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Nightmare Fredbear is in the kingdom of a single square. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: Okay, why am I standing on a square? Wait, JackPlatinum MIGHT be invincible, but he can be frozen! ???: And like YOU care about THAT. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: Shut up, Nightmare! I should have never created you! You're pure EVIL! Adventure Nightmare: Please. Fredbear himself could end this war or bring death to all. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: Fredbear is good! He will never come to your side! Adventure Nightmare: HE might...But Springbonnie on the other hand, she is EASY to control, Fredbear's mind is too strong. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH SPRINGBONNIE!!! Adventure Nightmare: Shut up already! Springbonnie is still young, an apprentice. She could be diverted! We could rule the world! Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: I might be a monster, but you're dead! Hyah! 5 days ago PSI Seven PSI Seven reply to #58 Adventure Nightmare and Adventure Nightmare Fredbear engage in a fight of biting each other. Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: Mimicball! (Takes out a mimic ball) You're finished. Mimic ball: You're finished. Adventure Nightmare: Wait, you can't use mimic ball! Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: No, but I had a mimic ball with me. Mimic ball: No, but I had a mimic ball with me. Adventure Nightmare: That doesn't count! Adventure Nightmare Fredbear: ... (throws mimic ball at Adventure Nightmare) Shut up. Adventure Toy Shadow Nightmare Golden Ballon Boy: I don't have anything to say I'm just lengthening this reply. JackPlatinum wrote: The illuminati lives! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED!!! Read Jack read. 5 days ago CoachSDot CoachSDot {Realm of Death} Jago and Shadow Jago, along with Rose and Super Brianz are separately and respectively fighting each other to the death with the 2 soldiers watching in awe TF2 Soldier: Hey, uh... have you noticed something that is strange? COD Soldier: Huh? TF2 Soldier: The only author that contributes to our story is CoachSDot, and he usually does something that has to do with us then continues to the war realm... COD Soldier: Now that you mention it... nothing happens here other than filler to start the post off. All the interesting things happen in other realms- Rose: Well that was pitful. Jago: The battle was surprisingly easy. TF2 Soldier: Get back to the stronghold for health packs you guys look battered and bruised. Is that blood? Jago: We have *ugh* been in worse shape... Rose: Try fighting a crude merciless robot that seems as if pure death and desruction had loved each other so much they had a baby. ahahaha *ow* Jago: We had to fight Fulgore after defeating our previous two enemies. COD Soldier: I don't know a thing about plants but I think the green ooze is supposed to be inside them. Rose: Yea- uh. That was from the desolation beam followed by- b- being impaled b- *cough* TF2 Soldier: Seriously we should fall back. Where are the three now? Rose: I- I turn... *collapses* Jago: She was trtrying to say she turned them into goats... *collapses* COD Soldier: Ok, but where are they? 3 goats sneak behind TF2 Soldier and attempt to harm him, to no avail. TF2 Soldier: *Picks up goat* I think they're here. Back at the demon-proof hut Jago and Rose recover from their injuries Jago: I do not remember the events of yesterday... COD Soldier: You both were ambushed by your greatest enemies while meditating then fought them for a very long time. Beaten down, but you both succeed. Then you where ambushed by Fulgore, Ultra-Tech mega robot... Rose: (Sounds like a Z-Tech ripoff) COD Soldier: ... who impales you multiple times before self-destructing. You both are knocked out after. The end. Jago: So we have accomplished nothing? Rose: Not quite, I was surfing the multiverse while Jago was meditating, and came across an interesting realm. Jago: I remember now. It is called the Realm of Evil. We have been trying to connect ourselves to it before being assaulted. Rose: There is a powerful artifact in there capable of locating the Darkstone we seek. If we can steal it away we may- Jago: Do not travel fast, the fish does not swim into the den of sharks, nor the deer into croc infested lakes... translation: ARE YOU INSANE??? COD Soldier: It seems likez judging from the word evil in its name, a realm of EVIL! TF2 Soldier: Relax, spy is in there. I told him to disguise as a Goomba and steal that artifact ages ago. COD Soldier: Why didn't you tell us earlier? Jago: Let us not quarrel with the problem solver for his methods, but rejoice in his effort. Rose: What is this vandalism by my thorns? COD Soldier: Stitches, you were about to bleed out so I needed to do something. 5 days ago TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Realm Of Fire Captain Falcon:FALCON PUNCH! Random Fire Dude:I AM ON FIRE! ???:Where is TruePokemonMaster now? TruePokemonMaster:Here i am Captain Falcon:(why is thetruepokemonmaster hanging out with that guy i have never seen him before) TruePokemonMaster:Hello Douglas.. ???:NOT SO FAST! Douglas:Who is that. ???:HADOKEN! TruePokemonMaster gets hadokened by ??? Douglas:Ryu we thought you died! ???:Hey big brother.... TruePokemonMaster:Sally? Douglas:Dont you dare think about killing her! Sally:Why would he do that? TruePokemonMaster:I wouldnt do that your "brothers" will Sally:Why would they do that... TruePokemonMaster:They are working for the evill forces now. Douglas:That is a lie! TruePokemonMaster kils Douglas Sally:.......... TruePokemonMaster:Join me Sally. 4 days ago PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Adventure Fredbear: No! Don't listen to him! He cannot be trusted anymore! Sally: What!? Adventure Fredbear: I need all the crystals to finish this war! I could bring it to an end! Sally, you have the power to track them all down! Go, I'll be fine! TruePokemonMaster knocks Fredbear to an unknown kingdom Sally flees the scene by opening a portal near the dark stone. TruePokemonMaster: Dang it! At Plastic Kingdom Adventure Springbonnie: Man, why am I sorrounded by these...GOONS!? I should really say Noobs. Roblox doesn't have many characters, but let's be honest here...SPRINGLOCKS! All noobs are put out of commision with one attack. Adventure Springbonnie: Really, now Darkmites!? This won't end well. Darkmite #04386834628652: !reH teG Adventure Springbonnie: This might take a while...COSMIC SONG! 3 days ago PSI Seven PSI Seven Realm of Evil: Spy disguised as a Goomba: (Now where would that artifact be? Hm,) Excuse me sir? Do you know of any artifact that can locate this weapon known as the Darkstone? Evil Spirit: Hm?! What would you want with such power lowly Goomba? It would crush your week body immediately. The Darkstone is supposed to be kept hidden until an army of evil come to claim it to unleash destruction across all realms. Spy: Oh um, yeah. I was sent by this, Legion of Evil. The time has indeed come. Evil Spirit: Hm. The temple is hidden past that field, but you'll have to surpass what guards it. Ha ha ha! (walks away, laughing hysterically) Oh he is dead! Spy shuffles over to the temple and descends into it's catacombs, easily avoiding any traps with his small goomba body. At last, reaching the temple's center, Spy come across what appears to be a black slab with glowing dots on it. Suddenly, a Gollem appears from one of the chamber walls. Gollem: Who dares to retrieve the Dark Map? This artifact must never be found. Spy: Don't worry (removes disguise) I'm one of the good guys. Gollem: Indeed. I sense no evil intentions in your heart. But why do you seek the Dark Map? Spy: (backstory backstory backstory backstory) Gollem: This is a highly dangerous threat. Go. I will open a portal to the Kingdom of Realms. There you will be able to find the pieces of the Darkstone. Good luck. Meanwhile in the Realm of Endless War in Kakaia-su's Stronghold Sally: (The Darkstone is near. I can sense it) The dark shard rests in a cup-holder-like thing on Kakaia-tsu's throne, only its not a cup holder because that would be ridiculous. It is instead a Myterious-shard-capabel-of-summoning-entire-armies-holder. Kakaia-tsu is always makes sure to emphasize this. 3 days ago PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Some random enemy in Realm of death: We have an incoming army on the East! They resemble robots with lasers! Endo 01: The advantage of 40 characters scattered? more help forces in more places. SREITROD: We also got some view of them heading towards a single black square! Commander: Hmm... 3 days ago JackPlatinum JackPlatinum Illuminati HQ Illuminati secretary: sir, aren't we destroyed? Illuminati leader: no. Illuminati secretary: how? Illuminati leader: well... Flashback In the aftermath of whatever happened to the illuminati... Illuminati leader: that probably hurt *sees psi stone* Illuminati soldier: sir, now what? Illuminati leader: using the power of that rock over there, we can rebuild our empire Illuminati soldier: *gets psi stone* Present day... Illuminati leader: ... And that's how I used the power of a chunk of brain lobotomized off of somebody to rebuild my evil empire. Edited by JackPlatinum 2 days ago PSI Seven PSI Seven The Illuminati was absorbed by the Wither Storm and vanished from all of reality. And I have the PSI Stone, or not, I guess that does't matter. 2 days ago PEASHOOTERFAN PEASHOOTERFAN Abandoned Realm Kirby: Hi, ay, ay! We were forgotten! Cutman: Tell- ARGH! Me about it... Helmut: Ow, scabs scabs SCABS! Pong: Bleep-bloo... Kirby: I have a plan. We just used what got us near the end last time! Rayman: Wait, wasn't that- Kirby: Yes...ARWINGS!!! Pong: Bloop!? Rayman: We can only get those with Peppy! Kirby: Technically, he's also forgotten! Let's go! 2 days ago CoachSDot CoachSDot {Kingdom of Darkness} Jessca: Hello boys. Lucario: Jessca. We forgot about you... Jessca: True true, I had been trapped in a limbo of forgotten characters for ages and somehow I was freed... Dark Soldier:Shall we kill them now ma'am? Jessca: No hold. I love these guys they are so much more obedient than the grimleal soldiers. Dark Archer: Your 7 O'Clock cup of tea ma'am Digital Red Gai:I do not think that b-being surrounded by o-over n-nine thousand dark soldiers is t-the type of situa-a-a-ation we want to be in. Fox: Falco secure an escape route, and remind me to fix red gai's channel the audio is so glitchy Digital Red Gai: H-H-H-EEEEYYYY-YY-Y It I-I-iz in no way-way shapppppppe or form g-g-lich-chy! A black portal appears behind Jessca releasing R.O.B along with the four characters that were stuck in the realm of death (who will be revealed in time) R.O.B: We have arrived at our targeted destination. Initiating pocket mode R.O.B contracts into a white box that COD Soldier puts in his backpack. COD Soldier: I love that function so much. Jago: I sense a dark presence here... most likely due to the fact we are in a realm of darkness. R.O.B: Incorrect. Destination is designated by its inhabitants as "Kingdom of evil" Falco: Who is that? TF2 Soldier: Argh more maggots! Life sized furry maggots with some little boy and a zen dog. Jessca: Wait these aren't smash bros characters! Rose: What is this "Smash" you speak of? R.O.B: Super Smash Bros., known in Japan as Dairantō Smash Brothers (Japanese: 大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Hepburn: Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu, lit. "Great Melee Smash Brothers"), is a series of crossover... Lucario: I sense a good aura in them... Jago: I sense the very same thing with your group. Lucario: Can you fire energy spheres? Jago: Yes. Can you achieve an enlightened form through focus and meditation? Lucario: You bet. Can you connect to the sp- Jago: Spirit world. Yes, we have much in common. Rose: May someone explain where we are and what is going on? We came here to search for something called a Darkstone. Jessca: The darkstone. Seize them, hold them all against their will, lock them inside the dark castle, and force them to tell use where they all are! Falco: Wait what's a darkstone even? Digital Pyro-Tech: I bet Mewtwo knows but he just mysteriously disappeared TF2 Soldier: To answer the falcon's question the darkstone is an evil crystal with the power to destroy every single realm that exists including all of yours. Some big head is using an army t- Dark Berserker:ENOUGH SMALL TALK! I want to kill things! Mainly our enemies. CHARGE! Lucas: Oh yeah I completely forgot about them. A bulk of dark soldiers attack the heroes. While both soldiers are using their weapons to gun down archers everyone else uses melee attacks and stuff to fight them off successfully. Except for Rose who uh, well... Rose: Yonk! Yeah, uh you see. Rose is a sorceress. Her most powerful spell utilizes arcane magic. She creates a magic ball that creates a pretty large explosion that TURN PEOPLE INTO GOATS!!!! Dark Goats: Baaahh Digital Galva-Girl: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD THEY'RE SO CUUTE!!! Jessca: WHAT!? Where did my army go? Falco: *Firing blaster* Oh so we're killing innocent animals now? Rose: Yes. 2 days ago JackPlatinum JackPlatinum reply to #69 PSI Seven wrote: The Illuminati was absorbed by the Wither Storm and vanished from all of reality. And I have the PSI Stone, or not, I guess that does't matter. I was to lazy to look back at #3, so looks like the illuminati have your brain 2 days ago PSI Seven PSI Seven Don't blame you Jack. Just making sure you know, The Illuminati is a separate being itself, and an organization. You really like the Illuminati don't you JackPlatinum Kirby: To the Realm of Kingdoms! Er, I mean Kingdom of Realms. Various heros in Airwings: Woohoo! Kingdom of Realms: Rayman: So what did we miss? A Golem tells a long backstory that I don't feel like typing. Kirby: To the Realm of Endless War! Cutman: How do you say that so lightly and full of joy??? Kingdom of Darkness Mewtwo: Cumon. Lets catch up with the rest. Later... PEASHOOTERFAN: Jessica! Jessica: Gulp Captain Falcon: You're surrounded Jessica. Give up, unless you plan on doing something with an army of (snicker) goats. FALCON LAUGH! Falco: More furries? This got interesting Lucas: Tell us what you know about the Darkstone Jessica: Absolutely nothing. Various Goats: Baah! (No idea, um it's powerful?, we're looking for it, etc.) Nightmare Chica: They're useless huh? Let's just dump them in a ditch or something. Realm of Endless War: Weed: I think the most logical thing to do would be, RUN AWAY BEFORE SOMEONE FINDS US!! PSI Seven: Get in the Speedster. We'll try and casually drive away. Alexa: Incoming transmission,s PSI Seven: Oh I have mail! An audio transmission plays, with a little static. Kirby: Hiiiiiii!!! Hello! Hi! Peppy: Kirby!!! Stop playing with that! Don't randomly send transmissions across tons of channels!! We don't want to alert the bad guys. Kirby: Well they'll probably see a bunch of planes flying around. Peppy: Only if you keep doing loop-de-loops like that! a day ago TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster Relam Of Forgotten Characters Bowser Junior:So guys... Lana:Yeah... Bowser Junior:Did you hear that Jessica got let out today. Inkling:Good for her. Soren:I heard that Ryu and Sally got let out. Tabbu:I used to be the main villan Grima:Me too. King Frog:I used to be a king Wart:I am still a frog. Bowser Junior:I wish we would get let out.... Bowser Junior dispears Lana:Junior... Lana:UGHHHHH I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE Lana dispears* Kingdom Of Darkness TruePokemonMaster:So here i am Bowser Junior appears* Bowser Junior:What has happened. PSI Seven:Oh yeah its a long story..... explanis what has happened for the past few books/movies/wiki posts?* Bowser Junior:So that explains why TheTruePokemonMaster looks more meancing then usual. TruePokemonMaster:Yeah... Bowser Junior:So should i kill you... TruePokemonMaster:Please don't Lana appears* TruePokemonMaster:Lana..... Lana:TruePokemonMaster? TruePokemonMaster:I am so sorry that we forgot about you Lana:Thats okay what is going on TruePokemonMaster:Umm.... Bowser Junior:He is evil! Lana:Is this true? TruePokemonMaster:Yes...... Lana:I have no choice... TruePokemonMaster stabs Lana.... TruePokemonMaster:Sorry my Waifu... Bowser Junior:..... Olimar appears* Olimar:No swearing everyone looks at Olimar.... Everyone:YOUR BACK! Olimar:BAI! Bowser Junior:I hate you... TruePokemonMaster:Same... PSI Seven:So... Modu:OMG YOU GUYS COMPLETEY FORGOT ABOUT ME! Ukod:Same... 23 hours ago CoachSDot CoachSDot {Kingdom of darkness} Captain Falcon: Seven? What are you do- PSI Seven: *shhh* Pokemon Master. Come back to us. PokemonMaster: Why should I? You lied to me, kidnapped me, hypnotize me into thinking you guys were my family. My family isn't you, it's them. Xander & Elise: *Awkward waving* COD Soldier: Who are those two? Captain Falcon: I don't even know not much is clear in thse threads anymore. PSI Seven: I know we did that to you, but we love you a- PokemonMaster: If you loved me you'd see you were wrong and let me be! You don't love me at all you liar! PSI Seven: Master *sniff* I'm sorry. I just want you back ok? Remember all the good times we had? (Insert cliche memory slideshow here) Jessca: *crying* Oh my God I didn't know you two were that close. Falco: What is Coach doing with that bucket of lava? Lucas: I'm guessing the thing he did back in the day that caused her to turn evil. Ukod: Lava Rock challenge... *shiver* PokemonMaster: I... I'm speechless. I didn't know you guys loved me so much. Maybe you aren't my family by blood, but by bond. How can I throw you guys away just because two people come to me and say they sre my family? PSI Seven: I forgive you, let's warp out of here and end this. {Interruption from real life} IRL PokemonMaster: Are you serious coach? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THIS!? IRL PSI Seven: Why are you ending this story now? Why?? IRL JackPlatinum: I just joined and that's it? IRL CoachSDot: Chill guys chill. Just watch and all will be clear. IRL PSI Seven: Fine *Grabs popcorn* {Back to the story!} PokemonMaster: Yeah. Let's ditch this place where is CoachSDot? PSI Seven: Just gimme a bro hug and all will revealed in time. PokemonMaster hugs PSI Seven, but his hands go through him. It was a holigram all along! PokemonMaster: What!? Hologram Seven: *uncontrollable laughter* I got you so good! I- hahaha... I actually- hahahahaha. I actually made you cry tears of joy! Holigram Weed: Did it work? Holigram Chuck: HESLITERALLYCRYINGLOLOLOLOLOLO- Holigram Silver: Joke's on you we already located a piece of the darkstone and finding it right now. :P :b :P :b Holigram Coach: See? I told you this holographic copy of you courtesy of my new invention I created back in FTS3 would look completely realisti- CoachSDot sees Dark princess, who waves at him. Coach hids himself from the line of projection. Lucario: Why is he so scared of you suddenly? Dark Princess: Had something to do with chains, and toys... and other thi- Jessca: I will R-I-P RIP you apart if you finish that sentence! PokemonMaster's eyes turn inky black with rage. Holigram Mystic: Uhhhhhhhh, I know that lo- PokemonMaster instantly creates a DBZ style dark volcanic eruption over the holigram characters destroying the projector. PokemonMaster: That felt good. Rose: You know that wasn't actually the real versions of your enemies. You didn't hurt them at all. Dark Princess: The DBZ-Style-Dark-Volcanic-Eruption-Attack always finds a way. {Realm of endless War} Our heroes casually drive through Kakai-tsity inside the Seven Speedster acting natural. PSI Seven: I'm still dying. That was so hilarious! Agent Pea: *Disappointed whistling* CoachSDot: Agent Pea says that joke wasn't funny, you really hurt his feelings. Flag Weed: Please. If my theories on hologram projectors are true he cant hurt us at all through i- A DBZ-Style-Dark-Volcanic-Eruption-Attack blasts from the ground roasting all of our heroes to the point they are charred black as citizens flee in terror. Mystic: ... well Chuck: ... that Silver: ... hurt Flag Weed: My theory was false! The world doesn't work the way I think it does! Corn wss right about me not being smart enough to go on my own but I had to!!! *mental breakdown* 4 hours ago TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster (Nohr) TruePokemonMaster:Today the Legion Of Sages will die Xander:YEAH! Nohrian:COOL! Other Nohrian:YEAH! Nohrian #3:*grunt* Nohrian:Oh cheer up Benny it will be okay Other Nohrian:Ughhh lets just go TruePokemonMaster:(Yes more characters more more!) PSI Seven:(What are you doing?) TruePokemonMaster:(What are you doing here!) PSI Seven:(I am not here i am just talking to you in your mind) TruePokemonMaster:(k) Benny:Ummmmmmmm TruePokemonMaster you okay? TruePokemonMaster:Yeah i am fine TruePokemonMaster:anyway i am going to send alot of you out! Army of nohrians go and find the other Sages Relam Of Endless War CoachSDot:Hey who are those people? PSI Seven:Oh yeah TruePokemonMaster is sending out an army of Nohrians Mystic:WHAT! PSI Seven:It will all be okay.... PSI Seven gets attack by a giant wolf ???:You have hurt one of my daddy's best friends.... TruePokemonMaster:HA HA HA! CoachSDot:Hey TruePokemonMaster:Sup CoachSDot:So how is life with the new fam TruePokemonMaster:Prtty good man CoachSDot:k CoachSDot is attack from behind by the Dark Princess CoachSDot:Ow Dark Princess:Heehee TruePokemonMaster:Oh Coach you will never learn.... Mystic attack TruePokemonMaster* TruePokemonMaster:Ouch! EPIC MAGIC DUEL!* 4 hours ago CoachSDot CoachSDot Monstrosity plays in the background. Citizens run in terror as Mystic and PokemonMaster levitate to the sky. Flag Weed: C'mon now humans can levitate!? There is so much I don't know about the world, should've gone to plant school before getting dragged into this. Agent Pea: (I don't know how to kill that zombie) Chuck: HESHEREHESHEREHESHEREHESHEREWEREALLDOOMED!!!!! Mystic: Magma blast. Mystic charges a lava-ball in her hand. TheTruePokemonMaster: Tectonic Buster! Master rips a chunk of landmass from the ground and grabs it via psychic powers. Mystic: uh- Volcanic spear! Mystic summons a magma spear TheTruePokemonMaster: Continental Chaos Master literally summons entire continents and grinds them into rock-monsters that teleport behind him and levitate with him. Mystic: uh... Volcano bazooka!! TheTruePokemonMaster: uhh- Mystic Creates a magma bazooka and arms herself with it. She fires it destroying multiple buildings setting Master and his entire army on fire. She teleports in from of him then uses the force to force choke him Mystic: I find your lack of a comeback spell... di- TheTruePokemonMaster: Ia knah Ia knau deshturpink. Mystic: Close enough. Mystic throws master through multiple buildings DBZ style (Because apparently that's the only way I can describe things now) teleports behind him, and does it multiple times before he counters her and does the same thing to her. Mystic: Augh- TheTruePokemonMaster: Now *warp* you *warp* know *warp* how *warp* it *warp* feels! Mystic: Why can everyone teleport in this story!? TheTruePokemonMaster: I am powerful is whym ULTIMATE UNIVERSE PLANET CRUSHER!! Mystic: The whaaa- Master summons 2 planet sized energy balls. Mystic: We can still talk about this. TheTruePokemonMaster: No. {Meanwhile on the ground} ???: Daddy is angry at you. Daddy want me kill you. CoachSDot: Uh, we can talk about this. Wanna play fetch? ???: Me no fall for trick like playtime, only with daddy, but not you. Silver: What is this dumb thing, a dog? ???: Yes. My name is ??? PSI Seven: Is it because you don't want to kill any potential name that the IRL Master has for you so it's just gonna be seen as ??? until them? ???: Yes. Nohrian brute: So what should we do with the little weed and that thing with the silencer? Nohrian Wizard: I say we cast a spell that turns them inside out. I want to see what they look like. Dsrk Princess: Then what are we waiting for? Flag Weed: Joke's on you. I have a special ability that makes everyone that stands near me that I like unharmable. As long as these people are standing near me they can't die or feel pain. They're invincible! Nohrian Assasian: And what if we attack you? Flag Weed: Uh- that's a good question actually. Since I can't give myself a defense boost I'd... die. Nohrian brute: Looks like weed's back on the menu boys! CoachSDot: Holy- Silver: Did you know I brutally murdered someone before? And I'll gladly do it again to whoever tries to hurt anyone here. I'll have you know I've been charged with pig genocide 93 times and only evaded jail time because they thought I'd kill all the prisoners. If you lay a finger on this weed here I will personally make sure you suffer. I will rip your skulls apart and craft a bone axe which I will use to chop your lungs apart and choke you all to death with them. If that doesn't kill you I will then chip off your leg bones and puncture your eyeballs with them before dissecting you ALIVE!!! Nohrian #4: Uhh, show us pro- Silver does the exact thing she described to the poor poor Nohrian that challenged her. Nohrain Commander: Kill the bird! Silver: Hah, I am near flag weed. Now I am invincible. Remember my threat. {Above} Mystic: Noogy noogy noogy! TheTruePokemonMaster: Owowowoowowowowowo AH GOD THIS HURTS! *looks down* Look a distraction I point out to you so I can regain the upper hand in battle! Mystic: Like I'll fall for that cheap tri- *Looks down* hahahahaha! How did those idiots even get stuck in such a horrible si- *Knocked back by TheTruePokemonMaster* Edited by CoachSDot 2 hours ago TheTruePokemonMaster TheTruePokemonMaster {Above} End Of All (Below) plays Mystic:Why is it playing End Of All(Below) if we are in the sky TruePokemonMaster:No clue * throws her to the ground* Mystic:Now i understand {Ground} ???:I am going to eat you TruePokemonMaster:Velouria stop it PSI Seven:Well now i now her name Velouria:Yeah but my dad is going to be here any second PSI Seven:You mean the other giant wolf thing Velouria:Yup PSI Seven gets tackled Keaton:Well well if this not the people that captured Master and brought him to the Demi Kingdom... PSI Seven:Yep that's me {Village} Mystic:OUCH! CoachSDot:Hey Mystic you okay..... Mystic:Man he is really powerful CoachSDot:Man it seems like there is no hope anymore.... Mystic:Yeah Shulk:Yeah CoachSDot:Ummmmmmmmmmmmm Shulk:What? Mystic:What are you doing here Dunban:I would be asking you the same question CoachSDot:We got transported here Dunban:Same Shulk:All i know is that Master turned bad CoachSDot:Well we need some help Shulk:Would love to help Link to song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKOEvNOM4DI&nohtml5=False Category:Stories Category:Finish the Story 4: Legion of Evil